


What's For Dinner Tonight?

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Sho’s dinner menu for the last seven days, including nabe, yakiniku, chicken wings, and Jun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> his [prompt](http://happyjenewyear.livejournal.com/1817.html?thread=717593#t717593) on JE New Year meme caught my eyes but I never had the time to sit down and write this till now, so I’m posting this late fill here. Dear Anon, this is for you, even if I might have taken too many liberties with the approach it was all for the same end result. XD In form of long drabbles but the timeline should be as it was told in said Shiyagare episode. 
> 
> Thanks to R, for looking over the most important 1/7 of this ♥; remaining mistake especially regarding aspects of Japanese cuisine or any other is mine. And, of course: Dear Sho, you’re no longer young! (笑) Happy birthday, you! I had way too much fun writing you and Jun this week. :)

**D-Day**

It wasn’t at all difficult to put up a show of confused expression before answering. “Napolitan!” Sho confidently declared.

While the audience, along with the others, _ohhhh_ -ed and gave thunderously applause, Sho braced himself up against the temptation to turn slightly to his left, to take a brief glance. He could have sworn he _heard_ Jun breaking into a smirk.

 

 

**Day Minus 1: Mackarel Braised in Miso Sauce**

Unexpectedly, dinner rush has passed and only few people left scattered around the vast cafeteria were having late meals as Sho opted for a table by the window. He set down his tray and sat down. He had 20 minutes before the time for costume change because the meeting was unusually short today. After all, they had already settled most of the briefings necessary through video calls the night before.

He picked up his white rice bowl, breathing in the comforting miso scent before feasting on his dinner choice tonight.

 

 

**Day Minus 2: Tongue Yakiniku**

Sunday almost ended.

Even so, surrounded by familiar faces, by those who had relentlessly invited him since few months ago, by those who patiently waited for him to get an opening on his hectic schedule and agreed to meet on his day off, by those who made time after knowing Sho could only attend a dinner party on a certain Sunday, by those who were dear to him since the young days, something didn't settle quite right.

"Sho-kun. More onion?"

"Ah," Sho looked down and found that he had also finished his lemon juice dip. "Yes, please."

"Pass me the salt, will you," a hand reached across the table.

From the far left, someone shouted, "And I think we need more beer! This drunkard next to me has been stealing mine."

"I do not, you moron. Shut up and keep on grilling!"

"You have two glasses on your right, man! _You_ shut up!"

"Here you go."

A voice distracted him from the banter and Sho's hand reached to receive a small plate of lemon juice dip from his left. "Thank you."

By reasons of all the comfortable atmosphere, all the laughter they shared tonight, all the we should do this more often but now you’re so busy with work and life in general and this ain’t university anymore ‘kay remarks, all the great stories from salad days shared over the large table with assorted dishes and cold beers and it might be himself being fleetingly ungrateful at the moment, or just fatigue talking, it was extremely rude of him to have such low spirit.

When Sho distracted himself from his own train of thought and and found his two-minutes-ago-it-was-filled-with-stack-of-meat plate suspiciously empty, he chortled loudly. "Okay, who the hell stole my meat?"

 

 

**Day Minus 3: Chicken Nabe**

The door of their private booth slid closed.

Minutes later, Jun aimed his glare directly at Sho who was still staring intently on the lid of nabe pot from across the table.

"Sho-kun," Jun growled.

"Yes?"

"Your smelly socked foot is creeping into on my lap."

Sho finally looked up and met Jun's glare with a stupid smile. "And?"

Jun rolled his eyes. "You know I can get you the same nabe done under an hour at home if only you told me about this plan of yours."

"But we can get out and eat together."

Jun opened the lid carefully, asking for Sho's bowl and reaching for his.

"And I'm kinda proud now that I can say that I practically kidnapped you from the film set." Sho carefully received a full steamy bowl.

"No, you didn’t," Jun set the ladle aside, reaching for his own bowl. "I was done for the day, so no kidnapping. You just picked me up from work."

"Well," Sho shrugged while grabbing his chopstick, "it still sounds okay if you want to put it like that"

The broth was heavenly so Jun didn't comment further.

They savor their first bowls in silence, enjoying the warmth and enclosed space they shared. Sho's text had come out without a warning later in the afternoon, demanding Jun to inform him the location of his film shoot and the time Jun would finish with work. Jun had expected Sho to show up someway when he replied but he surely didn't expect this.

Sho set his empty bowl and sighed contently. "By the way, do you know how many restaurants are there around here serving nabe?"

Finished with his own bowl, Jun set down his chopsticks and reached his hand over the table to ask Sho's empty bowl.

Sho startled a bit before handing Jun his bowl for seconds. "They are so many of them, you can't even imagine! I practically have to—"

Jun handed Sho his bowl, filled almost to the brim.

"Ah, thank you," Sho paused to set it back to the table before continuing. "I ended up reading loads of recommendations. They were kind of interesting but weren't actually helpful."

Jun set his bowl on the table, softly humming his response.

"It was so confusing to set a choice down. And those website put so many great pictures of nabe I got hungry just from browsing some sites. At the end, it's rather embarrassing I guess, I ended calling some friends whom I know live somewhere around here and asked if they have some recommendations of a good quiet place," Sho chuckled as he fussed with his sudachi juice.

Jun set his chopstick down slowly. A beat later, he pushed to his feet, shoving his chair back and dropping Sho's foot unceremoniously, bending forward over the table to reach for Sho's stuffed cheek. "Put down your bowl."

Surprised and a tad confused, Sho swallowed. "Why?"

"Just put it down."

Sho complied, carefully setting his bowl down at the table.

"And chopsticks too."

The chopsticks were down in split second.

Jun's fingertips lightly brushed Sho cheek. A small smile and his gaze remained fixed on Sho's confused face. "Get up a while, will you."

"Why?"

"Because. Just get up and come here," Jun repeated.

Sho slowly rose from his seat, slightly leaning forward.

"Closer," he nearly whispered when his hand got firm hold of Sho's jaw.

Sho asked again. "Why?"

"Because I want to give you a proper thank you kiss."

Sho felt himself blushed and blamed everything on the rising steam from the nabe pot on his far right. He leaned further forward, closing his eyes as he felt Jun's lips delicately wet and warm on the corner of his.

Jun let out a soft sigh and Sho had to swallow his moans.

Then it was over.

Jun picked up a small bit of meat on Sho's bottom lip before leaned away and sat back down. "I'm done. You can go back to your seat."

Sho took his sweet time to get back to his seat, still feeling the kiss. "You don't need to order me around, you know," he dreamily grumbled.

"I guess I don't," Jun already picked his bowl back, with a wide gentle smile, "because you're doing just damn fine for the both of us."

 

 

**Day Minus 4: Crispy Fried Chicken Wings with Sweet Garlic Glaze**

Sho was slouching lifelessly against the couch when Nino entered the room, glancing up slightly, before walking toward Sho with his eyes fixed back to his DS. He snuggled down beside Sho, wiggled, and then settled comfortably.

Three minutes passed and Sho stayed lifelessly slouching.

"What?" Nino finally asked. "You ran out of reading material or something?"

"Nope."

As rapid beeps continued, Nino sighed. "What's wrong?"

Sho shrugged, causing a bit of sloping jolt for Nino.

"Okay. What's wrong?" Nino paused his game.

Sho turned to answer, getting a glimpse of a rather worried Nino frowning on him, when the door opened and Aiba, followed by Jun, entered with an excited shout. "Sho-chan, delivery's here!"

Nino closed his eyes and moaned. "Bah!"

"Yes!" Neglecting Nino's concern cheerfully, Sho had his full attention on the plate Aiba set down on the table in front of him, ready to pounce. "Oh, _yes_!"

"Dinner time!" Aiba settled on sitting on the floor, passing few napkins over to Sho without breaking his focus on their dinner.

Jun sat down on the far chair, holding a tall ice coffee paper cup.

Over the plate, Aiba and Sho let out a cry in unison. "Delicious!"

Jun cast his glance to Nino who was already back on his game and jabbing the button a bit more violently than usual. "Nino? What's wrong?" he asked.

 

 

**Day Minus 5: Budae Ijigae Nabe**

 

Sho let out a satisfied sigh, setting his spoon down. "I should've asked you for dinner yesterday."

Fixated in finishing his bowl, Ohno said nothing in response.

"Satoshi-kun," Sho began, "what's your schedule tomorrow?"

Still scraping the last drops of his soup, Ohno absently answered. "Not too early."

"Good," Sho nodded, leaning back against his chair with ease. "It's barely 10, you know."

Ohno giggled as he set his bowl, looking up to meet Sho's gaze. "You have a plan, don't you?"

Finally getting Ohno's attention, Sho smiled and leaned forward to the table, propping his chin on his hands. "I sure do."

 

 

**Day Minus 6: Sea Beam Shabu Shabu**

As Sho stirred the second slice in the boiling broth, he began to realize that it wasn't such a brilliant idea to make a reservation on one of his favorite restaurant and enjoying grand treat of steaming hot meals alone.

He put the slice aside on his plate, pulled out his phone from his bag, and set the phone camera. Lifting himself from his seat a bit, he tried to frame the whole small table carefully before snapping few photos. He picked the best one and composed a message.

From: SS  
To: Matsujun  
Subject: just a plate…

… and a pair of chopsticks.

attachment: SXPDIMG4935-1.jpg

 

 

**Day Minus 7: Napolitan**

"Hey." Sho answered the door, still in his day shirt, sans a tie unfortunately.

"Hey," Jun greeted him back. His tired yet focus eyes caught an odd expression on Sho's face, "everything okay?"

At the question, Sho let himself sigh, ignoring the question, leaving Jun at the hall, and headed back to his living room. When he got home more than five hours ago, he had a certain plan to use his free night to cook for Jun, finish some homework on his reading material he brought back home to review, unwind enough to welcome Jun whom he knew will come to his place all tired and from a long day, a longer day than his and that said something about their days.

He slouched on the corner of the couch, going back to the position when the door bell rang, what he needed was a remote control, with the TV still on the same channel, now showing a mundane travel program, and sighed again.

"Everything okay?" Jun tried asking again, settling himself beside Sho, and waited.

Sho nodded, turning the TV off and leaving the apartment in complete comfortable silence. He should have headed to the kitchen and start a twenty minute cooking session as planned, gotten Jun comfortable with the wine he already set to breathe on the counter, asked how his night was, serving himself some beer, and listening to more of Jun’s alien story and telling about his morning to Jun.

“You hungry?”

“I had dinner,” Jun softly answered, reaching to touch Sho’s face. "You don't have to do anything. I'm totally fine with coming here to meet you.”

"But I wanted to do something…"

"Okay."

"I wanted to do something, really, Jun, I have a plan…"

"Okay."

The light touches didn't’ stop nor intensify, it was just there, warm and soothing.

"I want to cook dinner. It's been a long while since I cooked you dinner, didn't I?"

"I still remember what you made last time,” Jun said. “And everything that went with it. So it still counts."

"That's not the point," Sho insisted, ignoring Jun’s not so concealed mocking tone, "I am referring to tonight, and I want to cook for you."

"Okay," Jun nodded. His hand travelled down to Sho's shoulder, resting there, and beginning to give a light massage for the knots that Sho didn’t even know he had.

"I brought some leftover cake. We can have that if you are not cooking right now. Or if you do, I'll have whatever you're making and the leftover cake. It's up to you."

Hearing Jun said that actually was not helping, now Sho felt like he didn't offer the best from his side of the deal. They were constantly trying to make everything work, but here he was tonight, failed in doing anything about them, when he actually wanted to do anything for Jun, especially tonight when he was able.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Sho leaned forward and whispers on Jun’s lip.

Allowing Sho to continue the lazy exchange of soft kisses, Jun moved forward and fixed their position. Settling on Sho’s lap, he breathed Sho in contently. "I don't know. Play chess?"

"Oh, yes. That. We can do that."

Jun giggled in Sho’s arm, against his neck with an open mouth, and sunk further into Sho’s lap.

"Okay. Seriously. What do you want to do tonight?" It was damn comfortable to have Jun sighing back after every nip in return, but Sho needs to ask. “And are you sure you don’t want something to eat?”

“Sho-kun, I think we can stop talking about dinner now. It’s probably the last thing on my mind right now,” Jun replied, and groaned. Sho’s hand finally cupped his ass and he began to grind forward, asking for more.

Jun’s hands were already tugging his shirt, trying to pull it off him. Sho complied, letting Jun lead the show, which should’ve been making him feeling even more sorry but he found it hard to care at the moment. “I just want to make sure,” his own breath hitched when Jun’s fingers were slowly but surely sneaking into his jeans.

“I’m pretty damn sure about this,” Jun assured him. “What I’m not really sure yet is the reason you’re still wearing tight jeans at this time of day.”

“I do have a plan, you know,” Sho laughed as he lifted his hip to accommodate Jun, and reluctantly letting him do all the work.

“You always do. And if I don’t know you better I’d think that you’re cockblocking yourself,” Jun said. “Don’t you want to have your way with me?”

Leaning away and looking slightly dejected, Sho pouted. “Well, I do eventually,” hands sneaking onto the front of Jun’s pants.

“Eventually?” Jun let out a short chuckled, knowing that Sho was beginning to relax and would get to the same page soon, especially with Jun’s hand persistently trying to get him off his pants.

“That wasn’t what I was trying to say. I mean… Jun…” all the comebacks on the tip of Sho’s mouth flew off, turning into a soft moan as Jun managed to unzip him and slithered a palm inside his tight jeans.

“Let go,” Jun shushed him, “let go for me.”

.

Sho shivered a little at Jun’s touch, slipping an arm around him to start rubbing his back lazily in return, simply breathing Jun in even more. Perhaps once in a while it was okay to forgo a plan if it led to different forms of contentment.

“What was it again, the dish you wanted to cook for me tonight?” Jun’s fingers fluttered absently on Sho’s nape while he snuggled into Sho’s warmth.

“Uhm. Napolitan.”

Jun waited a beat. “Feeling ambitious tonight, weren't you, Sho-kun?”

“Shut up,” Sho tightened his hold over Jun, grinning sappily.


End file.
